


there's no you, except in my dream tonight

by thegirl_gcat



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Road Trip, Angst, Drinking & Smoking, F/M, M/M, Summer Fling
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 20:50:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3704515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirl_gcat/pseuds/thegirl_gcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Có những khoảnh khắc không tồn tại trong cuộc đời một con người. Họ giấu kín nó, nhét nó vào tận cùng của chiếc hòm kí ức, để nó đóng bụi và trơ lạnh qua tháng năm, qua những gian lao, khó khăn và cuộc đời tù túng.</p><p> </p><p>  <em>Một ngày nào đó tớ sẽ ngừng ham muốn được trẻ mãi và xóa hết đám hình xăm chết tiệt.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	there's no you, except in my dream tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Tựa đề lấy từ Dark Paradise - Lana Del Rey

_“Tôi kẻ viền mắt đen kịt và mút rượu anh đào để làm lưỡi đỏ tấy lên._

_Có một gã trai thề với tôi Judas thực sự yêu Jesus._

_Tôi học được rằng mọi cái hôn và sự bội bạc chỉ toàn là ngụy biện.”_

_Clementine von Radics_

 

 

*

 

 

Họ gặp nhau vào tháng 6 năm 1975, một đêm hè oi ả và nóng bức ở Manhattan.

Chiếc Pontiac GTO vàng chóe băng băng qua các dãy phố sầm uất, không khí ngột ngạt ẩm ướt đằng đặc trong lòng thành phố. Đến một đoạn đường vắng, Natasha vừa cầm vô lăng vừa lục lọi đống băng đĩa trong hộp xe, cô đảo qua đảo lại một hồi rồi bỏ cuộc, nhún vai bật đài lên. Âm thanh xè xè nhiễu sóng bất thình lình làm Clint bên cạnh giật mình tỉnh giấc. Anh chàng chớp chớp mắt rồi vươn mình. Tay chạm vào trần xe thấp lè tè đánh cộp một cái.

“Mấy giờ rồi?” Clint hỏi, nheo nheo mắt.

“11 rưỡi đêm” Nat đáp

“Èo, còn sớm chán.” Clint ngáp thêm cái nữa.

“Lát đến phiên anh cầm lái nhé.” Nat cười với anh chàng.

Bên hàng ghế dưới, Steve đang trầm ngâm chống cằm lên bệ cửa kính đã hạ hết cỡ. Gió nóng hầm hập thổi vào xe, luồn từ cửa này qua cửa khác. Sharon nằm trên lòng anh, mái tóc vàng xoăn bồng kiểu cách của nàng trải đầy, nổi bật trên nền vải xanh sẫm cũ kĩ của chiếc quần âu anh đang mặc.

Chiếc áo phông trắng thấm mồ hôi dính bệt vào lồng ngực căng rắn chắc của anh, khẽ phập phồng theo nhịp thở. Thành phố về đêm lướt ngang tầm mắt.

“Bao giờ cậu mới tỏ tình với cô ấy hả Steve?” Clint nhòm vẻ mặt của Steve qua gương chiếu hậu.

“Ai nói tôi sẽ tỏ tình với cô ấy?” Steve nhướn mày đáp, không rời mắt khỏi cảnh vật ngoài cửa sổ.

“Thề là cô nàng thích cậu chết đi được.” Clint tiếp tục chọc.

Steve khẽ ậm ừ trong cổ họng. Anh không nói gì hết. Gió nóng vẫn tạt ngang gương mặt điển trai, mái tóc vàng lấp lánh những hạt mồ hôi.

Họ đậu xe tại một cửa hàng ăn đêm lúc 2 giờ sáng. Clint mua thêm vài két bia chất vào thùng xe, không quên huýt sáo khi Sharon cuối cùng cũng tỉnh giấc và bước xuống xe trong chiếc juyp ngắn đầy duyên dáng.

Cô nàng cười với Clint, tiện tay rút một chai bia. “Hai người kia đâu rồi?”

“Họ kêu quay lại ngay” Clint nhún vai “Nat bảo đi đón thêm cậu bạn, hẹn ở gần đây. Còn Steve chắc lại đi chụp choẹt đâu đó với cái máy Fotron của cậu ta rồi.” Clint đóng thùng xe lại rồi ngồi lên trên, “Cậu ta chụp tốn phim dữ luôn, nhiều lúc tôi không hiểu nổi sao cậu bé đào được ra mấy cái đẹp đẹp nhỏ nhắn trong những chốn khỉ ho cò gáy mình đi qua nữa.”

“Hầy, dân nghệ sĩ mà lại, cậu ấm con nhà danh giá.” Sharon cười và nốc thêm một ngụm bia.

“Cô nói vậy trước mặt cậu ta là câu ta nổi điên đó, lần trước tôi vừa trêu một chút mà cậu ta đấm tôi suýt gãy mũi.” Clint tặc lưỡi, làm bộ rùng mình.

“Ừ, tôi biết, Steve có vẻ ghét cái họ Rogers của ảnh lắm. Con trai nhà tài phiệt lớn mà lại.” Sharon so so vai, lắc lắc cái chai. “Anh có biết tại sao ảnh đi cùng lũ leng beng chúng ta không Clint?”

“Tôi chịu, hỏi Nat ấy. Nhưng dù sao thì, chẳng ai quan tâm ai là ai đâu.”

Lúc Natasha về đã là quá 3 giờ sáng. Trời vẫn còn tối, Steve đã quay lại xe từ nửa tiếng trước. Toàn bộ cửa xe mở toang, bản Daydream Believer của The Monkees phát trên radio. Sharon ngồi lên băng ghế trước, ngả chiếc ghế ra sau để đặt chân lên vô lăng.

“Này mấy chị” Nat bước đến trước xe, theo sau là một chàng trai trẻ mặc đồ punk, quần dài bó tơi tả với áo phông đen mỏng rộng thùng thình. Trước ánh đèn pha vàng vọt, cậu cúi xuống vẫy tay với mọi người trong xe, nở nụ cười.

 

 

_Anh sẽ uống trọn em như mật ngọt._

_Dẫu cho độc dược ngập tràn linh hồn em._

 

 

Steve luôn nghĩ Bucky thật đẹp. Tự do toát lên từ ánh mắt cậu, từ cái cách cậu luôn lả lơi với mọi thứ và dường như chẳng hề quan tâm đến thứ gì trên đời. Anh biết cậu có chút lẳng lơ với cái vẻ ngoài playboy, hoàn toàn có thể đã qua lại với vô số loại người. Cậu còn có một tá hình xăm kiểu cách trên cổ, lưng, cánh tay và cũng có thể ở những nơi anh chưa nhìn thấy. Nhưng anh chẳng quan tâm, cũng không hỏi.

Cả hội băng qua cây cầu Brooklyn với ba người chen chúc ở hàng ghế sau, Steve hiển nhiên bị kẹp giữa Sharon và Bucky, Natasha lúc này đã ngồi vào ghế phụ lái, vẫn tiếp tục lục lọi đống đĩa nhạc trong hộp. Cả xe ám mùi khói thuốc. Một nắm tàn thuốc chất đầy hộp xe, chúng tắt ngấm và nát bấy với những vệt răng trên thân, chồng chất lên nhau tựa một mớ vụn rễ cây hỗn độn.

“Cậu thích chụp ảnh hả?” Bucky hỏi với một điếu thuốc lúng búng trong miệng khi Steve lôi mấy cuộn phim trong ba lô ra sắp xếp lại.

“Ừ, có muốn thử không?”, Steve cười, nâng máy lên ngang tầm mắt và hướng ống kính về phía Bucky. Cậu nhả ra một làn khói và chiếc máy ‘tách’ một cái.

“Ê, chụp tôi với chứ!” Clint la toáng lên, tỏ vẻ ghen tị. Nhưng khi Steve hướng ống kính về phía Clint, anh chàng lấy tay che mặt luôn.

“Đồ hâm”, Sharon và Natasha đồng thanh.

“Anh cố tình muốn phí phạm phim của tôi phải không?” Steve nhăn nhó.

“Ừ đấy, thì sao?”, Clint vừa nhóp nhép nhai kẹo vừa trêu chọc.

Steve lườm anh ta tóe khói còn Bucky thì nhìn họ bật cười, nắng ấm nhảy múa trên làn da ửng đỏ của cậu và cậu cười như một đứa trẻ.

Lồng ngực Steve cuộn lên cảm giác mơ hồ, anh muốn hôn cậu.

 

 

*

 

 

Những tháng ngày sau đó triền miên và bất tận, sắc xám hun hút của con đường trước mặt ôm trọn lấy họ. Đống băng nhạc punk lúc nào cũng phát ầm ĩ làm nền.

Brooklyn đỡ nóng hơn Manhattan. Clint nhận xét vậy trong lúc cả hội thả bộ trên phố Bond. Những dãy nhà sơn đủ màu nằm bên trái họ, những ô cửa hình chữ nhật đóng kín mít. Bên kia đường người ta đỗ một hàng dài ô tô. Lúc nửa đêm, thế giới bao giờ cũng thật tĩnh lặng.

Họ gặp Tony và Pepper ở một quán bar đêm. Hai người là một cặp đã đính hôn. Sau vài chầu bia, họ nhanh chóng làm quen và Tony đưa cả bọn lên chiếc mui trần hàng hiệu của gã.

Họ gào thét khi Tony bắn tốc độ trên đường cao tốc với một bản classic rock của The Beatles trên radio, gió thổi lồng lộng hất tung mái tóc, luồn qua lớp vải mỏng của những chiếc sơ mi phong phanh và bụi bặm. Sắc xám lại vun vút và con đường như hút họ vào vòng xoáy mê hoặc của nó. Họ uống rượu và hút thuốc, nhả những đám khói trắng bị gió đánh tan ngay lập tức.

Steve cảm thấy sức sống sôi sục trong huyết quản, anh biết mình đang sống, bất tử trong khoảnh khắc. Và họ mãi là những chàng trai và những cô gái, thét gào với bầu trời và mặt đất, với con đường và làn gió lồng lộng, rằng họ tự do. Họ là tự do.

Steve nâng chai whisky trong tay lên đầu và đổ rượu xuống. Thứ chất lỏng đỏ sánh đổ lên mái tóc vàng và anh cảm thấy cay cay nơi mí mắt, sống mũi và bờ môi. Chiếc sơ mi trắng nhuốm đỏ màu rượu, anh hét lên sảng khoái sau đó và tất cả mọi người cùng gào rú phấn khích với anh. Qua làn mi ướt, anh mờ mờ thấy nụ cười ngọt ngào của Bucky, cậu đứng trên băng ghế sau, Nat và Clint chen giữa họ.

Anh cứ nghĩ mãi về bờ môi đỏ mọng đang hờ hững ngậm lấy điếu thuốc và phun những làn khói mỏng tang của Bucky khi ấy.

 

 

*

 

 

Tony và Pepper đi cùng họ suốt một tuần lận, Steve càm ràm rằng bọn họ gần như là lũ phá hoại khi chơi gần nhau.

Ăn hotdog rồi uống bia, có khi cả ngày nằm dài thườn thượt ở một nơi nào đó, trên gờ tường hoặc dưới gầm cầu. Làm những thứ điên rồ như ăn trộm xe cảnh sát rồi lái đi vài đoạn trong lúc hú còi inh ỏi. Đó là ý tưởng của Bucky, Clint cá cược với Pepper và cậu làm thế thật, sau đó dĩ nhiên là bị túm gáy, nhưng rồi Tony chìa ra chút tiền và lũ cớm để cậu đi.

Hôm ấy Steve mắng Bucky một trận ra trò. Bucky chỉ đơn giản nhún vai, “Vui mà.”

 

 

*

 

 

Một buổi chiều, Steve và Bucky đi mua đồ ăn vặt cho cả nhóm, lúc trở về họ ghé ngang công viên Fort Greene. Bucky nhờ một người phụ nữ luống tuổi chụp cho cậu và Steve kiểu ảnh. Steve ngạc nhiên lúc ban đầu, nhưng rồi anh chủ động vòng tay qua ôm lấy eo cậu trong khi tay Bucky choàng qua vai anh, kéo hai người sát vào nhau. Cả hai nhìn vào ống kính, mỉm cười. Người phụ nữ nhìn họ không mấy thân thiện khi trả lại chiếc máy. Bucky nhún vai cảm ơn rồi đưa lại máy ảnh cho Steve.

“Nhớ rửa thêm 1 tấm cho tớ.”

 

 

*

 

 

Ngày hôm sau Steve chở Bucky trên chiếc mô tô trộm được từ tay một gã đầu gấu ngu si thích gây sự ở quán rượu. Hai người phóng xe bạt mạng trên cao tốc vắng bụi mù mịt, để đầu trần và gào thét. Trời nóng hầm hập, không gian nhuộm một màu vàng cháy sém tựa rơm.  
Bucky giang tay ra và gió thổi tung cánh áo xanh xỉn. Cậu ngước mắt lên và bầu trời xanh cuồn cuộn những gợn mây trắng hiện ra trước mắt. Hai người đi một quãng rất xa.

“Chúng ta có thể tự do như vậy mãi mãi!”

Bucky hét lên. Steve bật cười. Âm thanh ấy vút lên trong gió, hạnh phúc, thánh thiện, hoàn toàn tự do. Nhưng trong khoảnh khắc, thế giới trở nên tĩnh lặng. Tự do. Hai tiếng nghe như vọng về từ miền viễn du xa xưa, sâu thẳm tựa lòng biển đen u tối và không thể chạm tới được. Một giấc mơ cũ kỹ vàng vọt được tính bằng tích tắc. Tai Steve ù đi và anh vặn ga. Tiếng cười tan chảy. Con đường hút lấy họ. Thành phố một lần nữa mọc lên.

 

 

*

 

 

Steve phát hiện ra Sharon khóc nức nở vào một đêm cả bọn ngủ trong bãi đỗ xe.

“Tôi phải quay về thôi Steve,” cô nói “Tôi gọi điện về nhà và mẹ bảo chị tôi bị tai nạn.”

Steve ôm cô an ủi, mái tóc vàng mềm mại cạ vào cổ anh, cả cơ thể mảnh mai run lên.

“Không sao đâu, sẽ ổn thôi” Steve nói, vỗ nhẹ lên lưng cô. Sharon tựa hẳn vào người anh.

Bucky quan sát họ qua gương chiếu hậu. Cậu khẽ thở dài, bờ mi nâu và mảnh cụp xuống. Lúc Steve đi qua, cậu giả bộ còn ngủ say.

“Cô nàng tỏ tình với cậu chưa? Hay là cậu thổ lộ trước vậy?” Clint vỗ vai Steve vào sáng ngày hôm sau, lúc cả bọn tạm biệt Sharon ở bến tàu.

Steve nheo mắt vì nắng sớm, “Rồi, đêm hôm qua.”

Clint há hốc mồm “Ôi trời, vậy từ giờ cô cậu là một cặp hả?”

Steve lắc đầu cười. Anh để ý ánh mắt kỳ lạ của Bucky từ sáng, nhưng khi anh quay sang cậu định nói gì đó, gần như là muốn giải thích, cậu đã bỏ về xe.

 

 

*

 

 

Vào những ngày cuối cùng của tháng 7, cũng là lúc mùa hè chấm dứt, họ kiếm một nhà nghỉ và thuê một căn phòng.

Họ rủ hai anh chàng ở phòng kế bên qua chơi bài cùng.

“Thor và Loki, tên giống mấy gã trong thần thoại Bắc Âu ấy hả?”, Clint phá lên cười.

“Nghệ danh thôi, chúng tôi là một ban nhạc.” Loki lườm Clint tóe khói. Cậu ta có một vẻ quyến rũ và sắc sảo lạ kỳ với mái tóc đen dài chạm vai và lọt thỏm trong tấm áo phông rộng thùng thình màu xanh lá ghi dòng chữ “Bad is the new Good”.

“Xin lỗi nhé, em trai tôi thất thường lắm.” Thor, người anh trai tóc vàng trông chẳng có vẻ gì là có họ hàng với Loki, cười xuề xòa rồi bắt đầu chia bài.

“Ai thua phải cởi đồ nhé.” Bucky thêm vào.

Loki nhún vai “Chơi luôn.”

Sau vài ván, đồ trên người Bucky đã bị cởi gần hết. Cậu chỉ còn mặc độc quần lót. Chính ra, ván nào Bucky cũng là người thua đậm nhất. Loki nhìn cậu đắc thắng. “Là anh bạn tự làm tự chịu nhé.”

Bucky chỉ nhún vai, khẽ cười ranh mãnh trước khuôn mặt đỏ bừng của Steve.

 

 

*

 

 

Buổi chiều hôm đó, Steve nhận được một cú điện thoại. Anh đứng bên bốt điện thoại rất lâu, đầu cúi gằm để che đi đôi mắt đỏ ngầu. Những người còn lại tản bộ ra xung quanh. Không ai biết anh đang nói gì và nói chuyện với ai. Sau khi Steve cúp máy, anh lại trưng nụ cười ngu ngốc và vui vẻ khoác vai Bucky. Chỉ có Natasha nhìn anh với ánh mắt rất phức tạp.

( _Thời gian là vô hạn. Nhưng thời gian của con người chỉ là hữu hạn thôi Steven. Đây là trách nhiệm của con. Và không có ai được tự do cả.)_

 

 

*

 

 

Tối đến Loki đem về một ít cần sa. Cậu ta nở nụ cười xấu xa, “Dùng một ít thôi thì không nghiện được đâu.” Thor có vẻ bất lực nhưng hắn không kì kèo gì.

Họ lên cơn phê và thiên đường hiện ra trước mặt. Clint đổ rượu ra khắp sàn và Loki bật nhạc disco xập xình, Natasha lấy gối ra đập tứ tung và cả bọn nhảy nhót tưng bừng. Sau cùng, hầu như tất cả đều nằm la liệt, cười sặc sụa và nói bâng quơ.

Steve cũng nằm đó, bên cạnh là Bucky. Cảm giác mơ hồ cuộn trào và Steve tự lột phăng áo, túm lấy Bucky đè xuống. Anh ngơ ngẩn một vài giây không biết làm gì, chỉ chăm chăm nhìn vào đôi mắt xanh biếc của người kia. Thế nên Bucky, cũng đang không mấy tỉnh táo, vòng tay lên ôm cổ và kéo anh xuống. Cậu áp môi mình lên môi anh, mút lấy phiến môi ẩm vị rượu nồng, day dứt nơi đầu lưỡi. Họ hôn nhau lần đầu tiên, vừa mơ màng vừa tỉnh táo trong cùng một lúc. Họ hôn nhau giữa những tràng cười bất tận của cần sa, giữa thời gian triền miên vĩnh cửu, giữa những bí mật và yêu thương thinh lặng, môi áp môi rồi lại lăn ra cười lăn lộn.

Bucky vẫn nhớ mang máng bàn tay Steve vuốt dọc cơ thể mình, từ cổ xuống mạn sườn, chạy trên khắp làn da và những vệt xăm trổ vô nghĩa như muốn ghi nhớ mọi đường nét. Hình như anh đã hôn lên mọi nơi bàn tay đi qua (mọi dấu vết vẫn nhức nhối), hình như anh đã thì thầm lời yêu thương, hình như anh đã khóc.

 

_Đến cuối cùng, chúng ta sẽ luôn hối hận vì những cơ hội đã tuột khỏi bàn tay._

 

Kí ức về đêm hôm ấy là một trong số những thứ bị khóa chặt và xóa sạch. Sau cơn phê, những hình ảnh tan thành từng mảnh vụn vỡ, nhấp nháy và lơ lửng trong tâm trí. Không ai nhắc đến nó, họ tỉnh dậy đầy mệt mỏi, quần áo xộc xệch, lông vũ của gối dính đầy lên tóc, bết lại với rượu. Cả bọn ngơ ngẩn nhìn nhau rồi đột nhiên phá lên cười.

Steve vẫn nằm đó, đầu Bucky đặt trên ngực anh và anh ôm lấy lưng cậu, cả hai bán khỏa thân. Anh cảm thấy dư vị của nụ hôn và khóe môi Bucky tấy đỏ trong nắng sớm. Steve nhìn Bucky ngẩng đầu lên, ánh mặt trời vàng chói sáng sau lưng cậu, đôi mắt cậu hướng về anh, giữa khuôn mặt sấp bóng, màu xanh biêng biếc trong suốt hấp háy như thể họ đã yêu nhau suốt cả cuộc đời.

“Chúng ta ghé qua đảo Coney một hôm được không?”

Bucky bỗng nói.

“Được thôi, dù sao cũng chỉ còn lại vài ngày.”

Nat đáp, cô kéo lại dây chiếc áo dây đen, đưa tay vuốt thẳng mái tóc đỏ rực và đập Clint một cái cho anh ta tỉnh hẳn. Clint nheo mắt vì ánh sáng buổi sớm, anh ta lồm cồm bò lên nhìn xung quanh, ờm ừ vài câu chào. Không gian trắng sáng và chao đảo kỳ lạ.

“Tàn tạ hết rồi đến làm gì…”, Loki làu bàu nói khi nằm ngược vắt vẻo trên thành ghế, châm thuốc hút, áo cậu bị tốc lên để lộ cơ thể gầy gò, xương sườn hằn lên da như ốm đói.

Bucky bĩu môi. “Cái chết cũng có vẻ đẹp.”

Thor và Loki không thể đi cùng họ, vậy nên họ chào tạm biệt với một cái nguýt dài và nhún vai. Người ta cứ đến và đi một cách bất cần như vậy mãi.

 

 

*

 

 

Bốn người họ đến đảo Coney cùng nhau. Nhưng Bucky và Steve muốn được ở riêng, vậy nên họ viện cớ đi mua thuốc lá rồi biến mất suốt đêm.

Có những khoảnh khắc không tồn tại trong cuộc đời một con người. Họ giấu kín nó, nhét nó vào tận cùng của chiếc hòm kí ức, để nó đóng bụi và trơ lạnh qua tháng năm, qua những gian lao, khó khăn và cuộc đời tù túng.

“Tại sao lại là đảo Coney hả Buck?”, Steve hỏi trong đêm nóng nực, cả hai thả bộ qua một công viên đã đóng cửa từ cuối tháng 6 của hòn đảo, ngắm những cột đu quay và tàu lượn khổng lồ trơ lì. Một ngày nào đó chúng sẽ hao mòn qua những cái liếm láp của thời gian.

“Không có lý do gì đặc biệt đâu.”

Bucky thơ thẩn đáp, cậu nhìn khắp mọi nơi, thu vào tầm mắt khắp mọi sự tàn lụi và héo hon, khắp mọi lãng quên và giấc mộng phù du về một quá khứ chói lọi. Steve nhìn cậu chăm chú, anh vô thức lồng những ngón tay họ vào nhau, cử chỉ đó chỉ là vô thức thôi. Và Bucky cũng vô thức siết chặt bàn tay ấy. Không có gì giữa họ là thực cả.

“Nơi này đã qua cái thời hoàng kim rồi,” Bucky tiếp, giọng cậu có phần cay đắng, “Nhưng cái đếch gì thì cũng sớm bị lãng quên thôi. Trách chúng ta không sinh đúng thời điểm.”

Steve nghĩ câu nói ấy còn hàm chứa ý nghĩa khác. Nhưng anh lờ đi và siết chặt hơn bàn tay vốn đang toát mồ hôi lạnh. Anh mường tượng ra xung quanh mình, những bóng người lúc nhúc chen chúc, nụ cười, tiếng nói chuyện cợt nhả lao xao, âm nhạc, vòng quay khổng lồ nhấp nháy ánh đèn thất sắc. Cả một vùng trời rực rỡ sáng bừng như pháo hoa ngày Quốc khánh. Nhưng rồi chỉ một giây sau, những thứ ấy nhòa cả đi, lấp loáng màu ký ức rồi trong suốt, bỏ lại một khoảng không hiu hắt, tĩnh mịch, cũ kỹ và lãng quên.

Chúng ta không còn nhiều thời gian nữa.

Đã quá nửa đêm, họ quay lại bãi đỗ nhưng không thấy Natasha và Clint. Vậy nên họ nhảy vào trong xe, người nọ đè lên người kia. Một vài giây tĩnh lặng trôi qua và Steve ôm lấy Bucky. Hai tay anh chống hai bên vai cậu, đầu gối chống bên đùi và vẻ thèm khát nguyên thủy đong đầy đôi mắt họ.

Đó là điểm rạn nứt, Steve nghĩ, khi một cử chỉ bắt đầu một chuỗi các hành động đầy tội lỗi khác và không ai phàn nàn gì về điều đó. Bucky ôm cổ anh thặt chặt khi anh hôn lên hõm vai và xương hàm cậu. Họ gấp rút trút bỏ mọi lớp vải cản giữa,quần bò tụt xuống đầu gối, thắt lưng va đập với sàn xe tạo ra những tiếng lốp cốp. Và lúc này Steve mới nhận ra dòng chữ “Live Fast. Die Young” xăm dọc đùi cậu. Và họ làm tình. Mạnh mẽ, thô, bạo, đau đớn, chân thật. Có lẽ tất cả đều là thật, nhưng một lần nữa, toàn bộ chúng đều không tồn tại. Vì bản thể không có cách nào công nhận hành vi của chính mình.

Họ không biết phía đằng xa xa kia, Natasha nhẹ nhàng nhả những đám khói trắng vương vẩn từ điếu thuốc đã cháy được một phần ba. Clint ngồi trên một tấm biển hiệu cũ bị vứt chỏng chơ, gương mặt anh chìm trong bóng tối. Cả hai người đều hướng về một phía, nhưng điểm nhìn hoàn toàn vô định.

“Cô biết chuyện giữa hai người họ sẽ không đi tới đâu cả rồi đúng không?” Anh hỏi.

“Tôi biết.” Nat đáp

“Vậy sao?” Clint nhếch môi.

“Rogers thuộc một tầng lớp cao hơn và cuộc đời anh ta đã được định đoạt sẵn. Tôi biết bởi vì gia đình tôi có quan hệ với gia đình anh ta. Gia đình anh ta sẽ không đời nào chấp nhận một người thừa kế là kẻ lại cái đâu Clint. Anh ta chính là con chim câu đẹp đẽ vĩnh viễn bị nhốt trong lồng không thể nào thoát được.”

“Bucky,” Clint ngập ngừng, “Cậu ta đã biết về Steve chưa?”

Làn khói trắng tan đi.

“Biết đâu đấy, ” Nat cười cay đắng, “Cũng chẳng có gì quan trọng.”

 

 

*

 

 

Họ dành ngày cuối cùng trong một nhà trọ nhỏ ở vùng ngoại ô. Nat và Clint thì vẫn cứ biến mất tăm mất tích. Hai người không rời nhau nửa bước. Bucky có một vẻ cứng cỏi và mặn mà, nó đọng lại trên đầu lưỡi Steve khi anh liếm những thớ cơ nơi đùi non của cậu. “Steve, Steve…”, cậu gọi tên anh khi anh đặt hai chân cậu lên vai và mạnh mẽ thúc vào cơ thể cậu. Cậu gọi tên anh khi anh tiếp tục lật cậu lại và tiến vào từ phía sau. Cậu gọi tên anh mãi, như thể đó là từ ngữ cuối cùng đọng lại trong tâm trí. Cậu hôn anh, nồng nàn và say mê. Sự hoang dại bất cần tựa độc dược.

“Steve?” Bucky giữ lấy đầu anh khi anh mân mê đầu ngực cậu.

“Gì vậy?” Steve nói trong hơi thở.

“Sau rồi cậu sẽ đi đâu?” Cậu hỏi, ngửa đầu ra sau khi anh rướn người hôn lên cổ cậu. Câu hỏi làm Steve chững lại.

“Có chuyện gì vậy?” Bàn tay Steve vô thức siết chặt lấy vai Bucky.

“Trả lời đi Steve.” Bucky lãnh đạm bảo, cậu vuốt ve sống lưng anh.

“Tớ…về nhà.” Anh nói, giọng thật nhỏ.

Hai người chìm trong sự tĩnh lặng đặc sệt, khó chịu như bị thừng trói.

“Ừ, chúng ta chắc sẽ…không gặp lại nhau nữa đâu nhỉ?”

Bucky hít thở thật nhẹ nhàng, Steve đang áp đầu trên ngực cậu, đờ đẫn lắng nghe trái tim bình thản ấy đập từng nhịp. Không gian ám mùi tinh dịch, mồ hôi mặn, tiếc nuối và hoang dại. Nỗi ám ảnh điên cuồng về tự do và một ngày hè trẻ trung bất tử nhạt nhòa. Tội lỗi đến vô cùng.

“Tại sao cậu lại nói vậy?” Steve hỏi sau một lúc lâu. Anh nghe trống ngực đánh thùm thụp.

“Tớ biết rằng cậu sẽ bỏ tớ. Cậu là một đứa trẻ nghịch diêm còn cơ thể tớ thì làm bằng giấy. Cậu sẽ gặp một cô nàng với giọng nói dịu dàng và bờ vai mạnh mẽ và cô ấy chắc chắn không có vấn đề với bạo lực ngầm hay nghiện ngập. Mắt cô ấy sẽ không phải cái loại mắt lúc nào cũng ướt như tớ. Và cô ấy thì không phải một thằng đực rựa. Cậu sẽ lên giường cùng cô ấy còn tớ sẽ quay về chơi bời với những kẻ chẳng bao giờ nhớ nổi tên tớ. ”

Viền mắt Bucky đỏ ửng. Tớ biết Steve. Tớ biết cậu là ai.

Steve ngẩng đầu lên nhìn Bucky, mắt anh mở to. Lồng ngực anh như bị đặt một chiếc radio hỏng, lặp đi lặp lại một tông nhịp nhức nhối không cách nào ngừng lại được. Trước khi anh nói bất cứ điều gì, Bucky đã chặn anh lại.

“Đừng nói gì cả. Chúng ta không yêu nhau. Không phải yêu theo cái cách người ta bảo mình sẽ cảm thấy khi yêu. Chúng ta ngủ cùng nhau vài lần và cậu là một người tình hoàn hảo. Nhưng đêm nay, khi chuyến tàu lăn bánh, tớ sẽ không nhớ gì về cậu hết đâu Steve.”

“Buck, tớ xin-” Steve thảng thốt nhưng Bucky đã áp môi lên môi anh. Cậu hôn anh thật mạnh bạo nó rút hết không khí từ phổi Steve và khiến môi anh sưng lên.

“-Tất cả chúng ta cần ngừng xin lỗi và tiếp tục sống đi thôi. Cũng sẽ có một ngày tớ ngừng ham muốn được trẻ trung và xóa hết đám hình xăm chết tiệt.”

 

  
*

 

 

Đêm đó họ lái xe ra bến tàu để tiễn Bucky. Họ đều hứa sẽ gọi điện và về một lần sau nào đó đi trượt băng ở California. Nhưng tất cả đều biết đây là lần cuối cùng.

“Giá tôi gặp mấy người sớm hơn nhỉ” Clint nói lúc Nat thả anh ở một khu phố lạ trên đường đi, nơi có những bức tường chi chít hình grafiti đầy màu sắc, ngoài ra tất cả đều trống rỗng.

Tự do là một cái lồng cầm tù đầy dối trá. Và thời gian là công cụ tra tấn kinh khủng nhất.

Chuyến tàu đêm thật vắng. Ba người họ ngồi chung trên một băng ghế giữa sân ga, nhâm nhi những chai bia cuối cùng trong két. Trời cuối hè đã bớt ngột ngạt, không còn cái nóng hầm hập của tháng 6, không còn những đêm chen chúc trong cái sàn xe, chân đụng chân, tay chạm tay nữa. Cũng không còn những bản nhạc punk inh ỏi thịnh hành phát lè rè trên radio. Steve chớp mắt, nhìn sườn mặt nghiêng nghiêng của Bucky, anh thấy mắt loang loáng. Cảm giác mơ hồ thuở ban đầu lại xoáy trào.

Anh nhớ về cuộc điện thoại với cha. Ông đã biết anh ở đây và anh không thể nói dối được nữa. Trách nhiệm. Gia đình. Quyền lực. Tiền Bạc. Là tất cả những gì ông nói đến. Là tất cả những gì con người ta xem trọng. Là tất cả những gì Steve khinh bỉ. Nhưng anh lại phải gánh vác mọi thứ khinh bỉ đó. Điều đó thật quá trớ trêu. Anh với Bucky, sẽ không bao giờ trở thành một cặp như Tony với Pepper, thậm chí còn chẳng thể gắn bó anh em như Thor với Loki. Và…

Nghe đâu như tiếng còi tàu đằng xa.

Điểm rạn nứt tan vỡ.

Steve quay phắt sang nhìn Bucky. Thời gian chỉ còn đếm bằng giây. Bucky cũng nhìn anh. Viền mắt lại đỏ hoe.

Tàu sắp cập bến. Chuyến cuối.

 _10_ …

“Tớ…” Steve run lên, tay ôm chầm lấy gương mặt Bucky. Anh gồng mình trong tấm áo sơ mi mỏng để kìm cơn run rẩy lại, nước đong đầy đôi mắt nhưng chúng không rớt xuống.

_9…_

Họ ôm chặt nhau vừa khít tựa hai mảnh ghép trên chiếc giường nhỏ của nhà trọ.

_8…_

Họ lơ mơ và hôn nhau lần đầu tiên trong cơn phê. Cậu nhìn anh như thể họ đã yêu nhau suốt cả cuộc đời.

 _7_ …

Họ uống rượu, hút thuốc và phóng xe bạt mạng. Gào lên hai tiếng tự do.

_6…_

Bức ảnh hai chàng trai ở công viên Fort Greene.

Anh đã không nói ra.

_5…_

Tiếng bỡn cợt của Loki, giọng điệu châm chọc của Clint, tiếng nức nở trong đêm chia tay của Sharon, tiếng động cơ gào rú trên chiếc mui trần của Tony. Nụ cười chế nhạo của Natasha. Máy ảnh ‘tách’ một cái với bức hình của Bucky.

 _4_ …

Thay vào đó, anh dịu dàng hôn cậu.

 _3_ …

Những điều Steve muốn nói.

 

_Tớ yêu cậu. Yêu cậu. Yêu cậu._

_2…_

Những điều Bucky đã không nói.

Tớ không muốn phá hoại tương lai tốt đẹp của cậu. Đối với tớ, điều duy nhất khác biệt giữa tình yêu và tình dục là tớ không nhớ nổi cái đầu tiên cảm giác thế nào. Họ mở tung và làm tớ đau đớn, nhưng cuối cùng lại chỉ học được ý nghĩa của một đêm vô nghĩa.

Tớ nghiện quá nhiều thứ nhưng mỗi khi ở bên cậu, mọi ham muốn ấy giảm dần đi, bởi vì tớ nghiện cậu hơn tất cả gộp lại. Trái tim tớ vĩnh viễn như sóng xô bờ cát, tan vỡ rồi tan vỡ rồi lại tan vỡ. Nhưng chưa có ai yêu tớ như cậu đang làm. Và thứ đập với một nhịp độ bình thản khi cậu áp tai lên trong lồng ngực tớ khi ấy, nó đập vì cậu. Nó đã không tan vỡ, vì cậu.

 _Cậu sẽ không bao giờ biết tớ yêu cậu như thế nào, Steve Rogers_.

_1…_

Chúng ta đều bất tử trong khoảnh khắc.

Họ gặp nhau vào tháng 6 năm 1975, một ngày hè nóng bức và oi ả ở Manhattan.

_0._

_**Chuyến tàu cập bến.** _

 

 

 

HẾT


End file.
